


Musei

by CandyAshes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Underage Sex, bottom!Tadashi, top!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAshes/pseuds/CandyAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro keeps having, strange erotic dreams of the last person he'd dream about. Will he come to terms with his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((*whistles awkwardly* Forgive me for writing Hidashi smut ouo;; *gets stoned*))

_Hiro's breath ragged as his hands clenched tightly on the blanket sheets. He whimpered at every thrust ramming harder into his small, thin body. His lover chuckled sensually and pulled the young boy's member, eliciting a pleasurable cry in return._

_"Again... p-please do that again..."_ _Hiro begged, his throat dry._

_He could see the outline of a slender body above him, thrusting into him, making his body hot and his own member harder than steel. Hiro could feel his climax coming as the body pounded against his prostate. His eyes met his brother's eyes before everything went white..._

And then Hiro woke up to Tadashi's yells. He woke in a sweat, his seed soaking the sheets of his bed.

"Hiro, wake up now! It's half past eleven," Tadashi called out to him from downstairs.

"I'm up! Don't yell so loud!" Hiro groaned but he slowly pulled himself up, and then staggered to the nearest mirror; he saw his face was all sweaty and red, and he could feel a damp spot in the crotch area of his pajama bottoms. He peeked inside it and saw the mess.

This wasn’t the first time that this has happened. It had been happening for the past couple weeks; he has been having erotic dreams in vivid detail of him and his older brother doing things that Aunt Cass would not approve. Hiro felt ashamed and dirty, yet aroused at the idea of him having sex with Tadashi. His brother is not only older, but bigger than him in ways that would make Hiro blush. Plus, he has seen him naked before when they took baths together.

"I got to get rid of this boner," Hiro muttered as his hand dipped inside his pajama bottoms and rubbed his painfully hard dick. There is no way he would tell Tadashi of these lewd dreams, except Hiro kept wishing they become a reality. He wanted his brother so bad, despite knowing how indecent it is. He always loved Tadashi, so why not show some other kinds of brotherly love towards him?

At this moment, Tadashi came up the stairs, an impatient expression etched on his face. Hiro quickly removed his hand from his crotch.

"Have you been playing video games late at night again?" Tadashi demanded. "You're growing kid, you need more sleep."

"Oh shaddup," Hiro yawned. "Don't lecture me on a decent sleeping schedule when you're busy inventing stuff in the early hours."

Tadashi crossed his arms. "I'm an adult, Hiro. I make my own schedule and I learned how to use my time responsibly." He paused and then sniffed the air. "What's that funky smell? ... And why is your face red?"

Hiro blushed. The thought of Tadashi smelling his bodily fluids and scent from the wet dreams left on his bed made the boy's skin tingle with excitement. Hiro glanced down and saw tent rising in his pajama bottoms. He tried to cover the bulge but Tadashi has already seen it.

"Don't you hide it from me," Tadashi warned him as he marched over to his little brother. Hiro backed away until he tripped over a stray clothing, and then stumbled backwards--landing his butt hard on the floor. Tadashi grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from running away. His eyes inspected the soaked, bulging crotch of Hiro's pajamas and, to Hiro's surprise, grinned in a suggestive manner.

"So you've been naughty lately, that would explain the lack of sleep," Tadashi mused. "Don't be shy, Hiro. Show your big brother what you got inside there~"

Hiro fidgeted because his pajama bottoms were becoming uncomfortable. Blushing, he pulled them down reluctantly and watched as his cock strained against his underwear, sticking straight out like a big nose.

Tadashi licked his lips much to Hiro's surprise. "Now, remove your underwear, little brother~"

Hiro did as he was told and his cock was now at full attention, sticking out like a raw, pink pole. "Tadashi, it feels painful,” he muttered.

Tadashi glanced down and brought a hand around the base of his brother's member, stroking it lovingly. Hiro whimpered, feeling his brother gripping his rock-hard erection.

"T-Tadashi!" Hiro moaned. He couldn't believe this is happening right after he woke up from his erotic wet dream. He tried to move his hips to match his brother's hand movements. He cried when came into his brother's hand; some of it drip to the carpet. Tadashi licked up the cum in his fingers, as though they were the most delicious thing he ever tasted.

"You know, Hiro, since you woke up late, you skipped breakfast," Tadashi told him as he began to unzip and lower his pants. Hiro's jaw dropped when he saw how erect and huge his older brother has gotten. "Don't worry, I saved your breakfast right here."

"W-wait a sec, lemme take a m-moment!" Hiro stammered nervously when he felt Tadashi's hand grabbing the back of his head, pulling him closer to his junk. He was about to say something, but Tadashi forced the tip of his dick inside Hiro's small mouth.

Hiro almost gagged, he couldn't believe how warm and thick his brother is inside his mouth, and could taste the mild bitter flavor. He heard Tadashi grunted with a longing tone in his voice, "Suck me hard, Hiro."

Hiro slowly massaged Tadashi's dick with his tongue before bobbing his head forward and back in a sloppy pace. Suddenly Tadashi’s huge hands pushed Hiro’s head forcefully down his length to the base of his shaft. Hiro choked and moaned angrily at his brother, all the while his mouth never leaving Tadashi’s throbbing arousal. The older brother breathed heavily, a smile on his face and his hands in Hiro’s hair. Hiro raised and lowered his mouth quickly on Tadashi’s cock, greedily sucking the skin along the shaft. He briefly glanced up to see Tadashi's eyes were clenched shut and his chest heaved as he was sucking in quick breaths. Tadashi rubbed his brother's head tenderly, bucking his hips so he can drive his dick deeper inside that small, hot mouth.

"Oh god, Hiro," Tadashi purred as he thrust lightly into his brother's mouth. "You're amazing~"

Drool dribbled down his mouth as Hiro continue to suck harder and faster, trying to taste every inch of his big brother, digging his nose into Tadashi's dark pubic hair. Hearing Tadashi moaning his name got him wild. He clamped his hands hard on Tadashi's waist for support. He felt the cock vibrate inside his mouth, and hot sticky liquid spilled into his throat...

"Hiro, are you still asleep?! Get up now or I'm coming up there and kicking you out of the bed!"

Hiro snapped out of his daydream. He found himself lying on the floor and noticed white cum spilled on his thighs. He quickly tried to sound normal; he can't let Tadashi come upstairs and see him like this. "I'm already awake! Don't come up here!" Hiro shouted, his voice rasp and high-pitched.

"Are you okay? You sound weird," Tadashi's voice shouted back. He sound concerned. "Are you coming down with a fever?"

"No, no, I'm fine! Just... go back to whatever you're doing!"

He groaned with disappoint as he cleaned himself up. He couldn't believe he actually thought he was giving Tadashi a blowjob when he was just masturbating all this time! Most of his dreams seemed so real, he almost cannot distinguish them from fantasy. Hiro realized that he needed the real Tadashi to give him the full and real sexual experience, instead of dreaming about them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's daydreams keep popping up the most uncomfortable timing, and Tadashi has his own "troubles".

Three days passed, Hiro pretended his graphic daydream about his older brother did not happened. At daytime, he helped Aunt Cass around the cafe while Tadashi went off to study at SFIT. At nighttime, however, Hiro had to isolate himself far away from Tadashi. As much as he wanted to be near his brother and hang out with him after classes, Hiro couldn't bring himself to look at him without remembering that erotic dream and blushing much to Tadashi's confusion.

Hiro decided to spend the majority of his evenings in the garage, away from Tadashi. He tried to keep himself busy by building new battle bots but he kept getting distracted; his mind would wander off and he would visualize himself getting touched and embraced by his older brother, whose kisses make him shudder in excitement. Then Hiro would shamefully reach a hand down into his shorts to fondle his dick.

Meanwhile, Tadashi is dealing with his own personal troubles; lately, he's been having odd dreams of someone moaning and crying out his name in ways that made him uncomfortably aroused. It's as though he dreamt of someone having sex but he couldn't recognize their voice. Yet, almost every night for the past couple of weeks he's been hearing erotic sounds and voices in his dreams, and while he wished they came with some detailed images, he often finds himself turned on from these naughty dreams and often he woke up with an awkward hard on in the early morning.

As much he disliked masturbating in the same room where his brother is (and is still sleeping), Tadashi couldn't help but jerking himself off while the sounds from his dream is still fresh in his memory. He never questioned himself about the source of those "dream noises", he just assumed his mind just made it up for him as part of his teenaged sexual urges. Tadashi usually isn't as horny as most guys his age are, but when someone makes him sexually aroused in such a good way, he melts in their touches and wants them to finish the job.

However, his nightly erotic dreams are making him harder to concentrate on his studies and invention projects since they kept cropping up in his mind at the wrong time and wrong place. He caught himself with a half-erect boner during one class at SFIT and he had to stop himself from stroking until the bell rings and he hurried to the nearest bathroom to take care of this "personal and shameful business". His dreams are both a blessing and a problem, and he couldn't figure out where they even come from.

One Friday afternoon, his last class was cancelled so Tadashi came home early. He thought he might surprise Hiro by bringing him some dorayaki from this sweet shop near SFIT. He greeted Aunt Cass who was working behind the counter before walking up the stairs leading to the bedroom where he shared with Hiro.

Hiro was at his desk near his, busily drawing out sketches based on his wetdreams. His drawings were childish, yet they have graphic details about what Tadashi is doing to him in his dreams. They felt so real and every time his mind drifts off to even think about his big brother in such an erotic manner, he gets an instant boner.

Speaking of the little "devil".

Hiro sighed and peeked under his shorts to see the little bulge forming in his underwear. Right now he just imagined his brother feeding him his favorite food--spicy chicken wings--and then his brother licks up the sauce from his lips. Hiro blushed as usual before creeping his hand under his shorts to rub himself out of a weird habit. At this moment, he heard Tadashi coming into the room.

"Hiro, I'm home!"

Hiro removed his hand, closed journal filled with the lewd drawings, and he spun his swivel chair around to greet his brother. "Hey, Tadashi!" he said in surpise. "I didn't know you'd be home early today!"

"Well, why are you surprised?" Tadashi laughed. "You usually complain about me not spending more time with you. Guess what I brought home?" He holds up the paper bag carrying the treat inside it. "Ta-daaah~! It's dorayaki~!"

Hiro beamed excitedly. He always loved it when Tadashi shared his favorite food with him, and his mouth began to drool. The two brothers set up a small table in their room, sat down on the floor and they opened up the paper bag. Taking the paper forks, they dig into the red bean pancakes; Hiro savored the castella patty and the sweet red bean filling, feeling them melt inside his mouth.

"You got some red bean paste on you," Tadashi chuckled. He leaned across the table wiped the filling from the corner of Hiro's mouth. He then licked the filling off from his finger, sucking off from it and emiting moan. "Don't wanna waste it~"

"Niisan, that's really inappropriate and you know it," Hiro told him in a dead-pan voice. Though he was secretly delighted watching his brother licking and sucking the red bean paste off from his finger, making THAT tantalizing sound that made Hiro's skin shudder and heat up. Hiro felt the bulge under his shorts growing harder and he was glad his lap was hidden under the table so Tadashi wouldn't look at it.

While Hiro continued watching Tadashi eating the rest of the dorayaki, trying to ignore his boner, dirty images of his older brother entered his mind.

"Nooo," Hiro groaned breathily as he imagined Tadashi's hot breath on the back of his neck and his large hand creeping under his shirt to playfully touch his nipples. He can't have a horny daydream right now, while his brother is sitting across from him.

"What, Hiro?" Tadashi's head perked and he looked at his brother straight in the eye. "Did you say something?"

Hiro shook his head wildly while one his hand cupped his aching crotch.

"Oh, it's nothing!" The young bot fighter said quickly, forcing his lips into a grin. "Just thinking of stuff relating to bot fighting."

"Oh," Tadashi said, narrowing his eyes in disapproval. He always disliked how his little brother is wasting his brilliant mind on hustling bot fights. "I see."

Soon both brothers finished the dorayaki and Tadashi stood up. "I'm going to be in the garage until dinner, Hiro. I need to use it for some homework."

Hiro just nodded his head. He just wants to get to the nearest bathroom and take care of his annoying erection. And Tadashi just being in the same room with him while his filthy daydreams is still playing in his mind isn't helping Hiro much. This is exactly why Hiro wanted to avoid his brother in the first place.

As soon his older brother walked downstairs, Hiro scrambled to the bathroom--where he and Tadashi shared--and closed it behind him. Or he thinks he completely closed it.

Tadashi was halfway down the stairs when he remembered he forgot to grab his textbook from his bag which he left behind upstairs. As he returned to the bedroom, he was surprised and confused to see Hiro isn't around. He saw the door to the bathroom opened, leaving a small crack for him to peek inside.

"I guess the dorayaki didn't seem to agree with his bowels," Tadashi snorted, trying hard not laugh. He grabbed his textbook and was about to leave when he heard that familiar moans he heard from his dreams lately.

_"Ohh gawd, yes... r-right there..."_

 He froze in his spot and his face burned. His mind tried to process what he just heard.

So those erotic sounds he has been hearing in his came from his own little brother. Tadashi stomach twisted into knots; all this time he has been jerking off to erotic dreams that were caused by Hiro! Tadashi couldn't decided whether he should be ashamed or horrified but at least he's going to confront Hiro about his disturbing, dirty habits.

 _But I was his age when I started doing things in the bathroom_ , a rational voice spoke in the back of his mind. _Should I really condemn him for doing stuff that are pretty normal for guys his age? But... hormones or not, he gave me hard time sleeping these past two weeks! He should learn some self-control at least!_

_"Tadashi."_

Tadashi's heart stopped. Hiro just moaned out his name in such a heavy, long voice followed by deep breaths and grunts. Tadashi didn't want to peek into the bathroom and see what was going on, but his dick began stretching his pants after reacting to Hiro's voice.

No, it should not, Hiro is his brother. He cannot have such lustful urges towards him!

Yet his hands ignored his brain and hurriedly unzipped his pants. With his raw arousal free, Tadashi started rubbing himself out in quick strokes as he listened to Hiro moaning and crying those same beautiful sounds that gave him the dirtiest dreams.

Inside the bathroom, Hiro lay on has back on the cold tile floor. He had stripped himself of his clothes and he's now stroking his dick, squeezing it tightly as he can while he lets himself get lost in his erotic fantasies.

"Tadashi, oh god," Hiro moaned breathlessly while he imagined his brother above him, touching him everywhere with his greedy fingers.

"Do you want my cock, Hiro?" Dream!Tadashi snickered as he spread Hiro's legs apart, settling himself between him.

"Y-yes!" Hiro whined. He wanted Tadashi so bad.

He panted heavily as he imagined Tadashi impaling his ass without warning and his hips quickened, smacking loudly against Hiro’s tender backside with every thrust. Hiro grabbed Dream!Tadashi’s hips and clenched his behind, making his insides tighter for his brother. As Hiro came in a violent climax, he imagined Tadashi’s thick warm desire filling up his insides.

Hiro was about to relax and sigh from relief when he heard book crashing to the floor just outside the bathroom, followed by footsteps running downstairs. Panic grab hold of his senses and Hiro immediately wrapped a towel around his waist. He crawled to the door and peeked outside; he saw what looked like Tadashi's textbook and a sticky-looking white puddle.

Hiro wondered where they came from when he remembered the footsteps, and his entire body turned red like a lobster.

"Did...  _ **Has Tadashi been listening to me?!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro decides to take matters into his own hands and confess his erotic fantasies to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Finally, the conclusion of the story is finally here~! Sorry it took forever to write this but I'm so glad I finished it.))

It was the most awkward dinner time for the Hamada brothers later that night; at least for Tadashi. The elder brother kept avoiding Hiro's gazes and any words shared between them felt forced. Tadashi tried to push the image of his little brother--lying on the bathroom floor, his body arched and twisted with lust--off his mind. Yet, he couldn't ignore the aching boner growing uncomfortable inside his tight pants.

Meanwhile, Hiro was having the time of his life. At first, he assumed he was going to die in embarrassment and shame after Tadashi discovered him masturbating and having an erotic daydream about _him,_ since that's what Hiro feared for the past few days this week. However, a wave of mischief and cockiness washed over him, and the younger Hamada brother is now giving out subtle flirting messages to Tadashi during the entire dinner. Hiro licked the spicy sauce from his fingers seductively, his eyes half-lidded and filled with longing. Tadashi nearly choked in his chicken wing.

"Tadashi, chew your food slowly before swallowing," Aunt Cass scolded him. She was busy trying to prevent her fat cat Mochi from jumping unto the table and steal from her plate.

"Yeah, niisan, _chew_ before _swallowing_. It's proper table manners," Hiro grinned with amusement before sucking suggestively on a chicken bone.

Tadashi's breath hitched but he returned to his plate, pretending that he didn't hear his brother.

"Are you alright, honey?" Aunt Cass asked, now sounding a little concerned for him. "You don't look so good, and your face is red. Are you coming down with a fever?"

"Hm?" Tadashi looked at her. "Oh, I'm alright. Just a little tired from the homework I got today."

Hiro's foot moved under the table and sensually rubbed Tadashi's leg. Tadashi squealed and jerked upwards, spilling the chicken sauce over his clothes.

"Tadashi!!" Cass gasped, appalled at the mess.

"S-Sorry, Aunt Cass. I... I'm just gonna go take a shower and clean up!" Tadashi stammered.

He quickly put away his plate and left quickly, before anyone can see his shameful bulge. Hiro, however, had noticed it and he grinned wider. He was even more pleased to see how his brother reacted at his touch. Hiro finished his meal and smiled cheerfully at his aunt.

"It was a great dinner, Aunt Cass, but is it alright if I can be excused now?" he asked innocently.

Cass nodded as she began piling up the dishes on the sink. "Alright, but don't bother your brother, okay? I think the stress of college has gotten to him today."

 _Oh, if only you knew,_ Hiro thought as he went up the stairs.

As he reached the top, the bathroom door is shut tight and he could hear the shower turned on fast speed. Hiro knew his brother is inside there but he didn't knock on the door. Instead he went over to Tadashi's room and removed nearly every clothing except for his underwear. He climbed onto Tadashi's bed and laid down on his back, and waited. His mind was filled with all kinds of obscene thoughts and scenarios, he wondered haw he can push Tadashi's buttons. This afternoon, he was having doubts and fears of revealing his dirty desires to anyone, but now this new confidence made him want to embrace his brother and do things with him that Hiro had always dreamed of.

Hiro look down at his crotch and saw a tent forming in his underwear. He reached a hand over and rubbed it, moaning softly. He saw his brother in his mind's eye crawling on top of him, his huge hand touching him down there instead.

 _"Impatient, aren't we?"_ the daydream version of Tadashi purred as he stroked him harder through the cloth.

Hiro breathed heavily, his arousal harden. He hurriedly removed his underwear so he can stroke more. Just the imagination of his brother alone is enough to get him hot and trembling. "Tadashi..." he whimpered.

The shower in the bathroom was turned off and a door open. Tadashi, the real one, stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had spent the longest ten minutes in there, trying cooling down a burning erection which he refused to touch since he might end up thinking shameful thoughts of his little brother again. It didn't shrink down so the inventor decided to resort quickly jacking off in the safety of his bedroom, behind the closed divider.

Tadashi was about to enter his room but he stopped in the middle of the entrance, his jaw dropped in shock. Hiro is waiting for him, lying on his back with one knee propped up, as though he was seducing him. _And he wasn't wearing any clothes!_

He could feel his length hardening more but he wrapped the towel tighter around his waist.

"Hiro?!" he screamed, flustered. Not thinking clearly, he closed the divider behind him, leaving him alone with his horny brother. "Get outta my bed, and put some clothes on! You don't belong here!"

"Then you shouldn't have closed the divider," Hiro remarked in his usual snark. He smirked as he stare the water dripping off from Tadashi's naked body and and wet hair. "You were acting funny during dinner time."

"That's because you started it!" Tadashi snapped as he approached him angrily. He tried to keep his head cool and not think about how beautiful and appealing Hiro's small, thin body looked. "Hiro, if you don't leave right now, I'll tell Aunt Cass you masturbated."

"Oh sure, rat out on poor me who's just going through puberty," Hiro sighed in mocking sadness. Yet he felt a twinge of guilt knotting his insides and he is terrified about what their aunt will think of him. "But what about YOU, Tadashi? You saw me jerking off in the bathroom... and you were jerking off too!"

"No, I wasn't," Tadashi denied quickly.

"Yes, you were! You were jacking off to me!" Hiro stood on his knees, clutching his hands into tight fists. "If you tattle on me, I'll do the same thing on you! But you'll be in more trouble because of you're older."

_"Well, at least I'm not some sick pervert who moans every night in his sleep!"_

**_"That's because I was dreaming of you, you knucklehead!"_ **

Silence fell between them. Hiro's breathing increased rapidly while his heart pounded against his chest. There, he said it. The disgusting secret that he harbored for a long while now. Tadashi stared at him with confusion and shock, before he sat down on the bed near his brother.

"What do you mean, you were dreaming of me?" he asked. 

Hiro shyly sat beside him and looked at his knees, feeling his cheeks burning. "Every night, I dream of you doing... things to me and it made me feel so weird in a good way. And it didn't help that they were so real sometimes that I ended having a wet mess in my bed in the morning."

Tadashi couldn't help but chuckle; his little brother is admitting that he's been having wet dreams. He wished he could find some amusement in this but he couldn't. However, he placed a comforting hand on his littler brother's shoulder.

"Tadashi," Hiro continued, his voice shaking. "I've been having a lot of thoughts about you lately, it's like... I know it's wrong because we're brothers, but I _**really**_ want you so bad because you're an attractive and incredible guy. And--and whenever I dream of you touching and holding me, I go crazy."

"Hiro," Tadashi spoke up. "I'll admit I find it... a little disgusting that that you masturbate about me. But when I was your age, I've got off to things that are worse than this." He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "But you can't keep doing this. I'm starting to understand your problem, but you can't use me as masturbation fodder or the source of your fantasies. Plus, your moans kept waking me up or giving me weird dreams too."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, looking hopeful. "Really...?"

"Yeah, and I feel guilty for jacking off to the sound of your voice--"

The rest of Tadashi's words were cut off when Hiro planted a kiss on his mouth and pinned him down on the bed. He tried to open his mouth to protest but Hiro used this opportunity to insert his tongue inside his brother's mouth, so he can taste him. The botfighter then removed the towel off from his brother, and rubbed their dicks together desperately while both of his hands held the inventor down. Tadashi moaned, feeling his brother's naked body pressed against him. Hiro's mouth left his face and moved to kiss and sucked on one of nipples. Tadashi's mind his went blank temporarily, lost in this pleasure.

"Tadashi, please take me," Hiro begged in a whisper. "I can't stand this-- please fuck me, just this once!"

"No way!" Tadashi yelled, despite how much his body is wanting this. "I'm not taking your virginity!"

"C'mon, Tadashi! Woman up!"

"If you wanna have sex so bad, why don't you do this with friends of your own age?"

"... _What_ friends of my own age?"

Tadashi became quiet. He grew a little guilty for bringing up Hiro's lonely peerless childhood and how he's only thirteen when he graduated high school while the rest of his classmates were older and trying out for their driver's licenses or picking dates for senior prom. Tadashi realized he was the only person Hiro shared his first kiss with. Little by little, the inventor slowly pieced together for Hiro's current problems...

Hiro increased his speed and grinded his cock harder against Tadashi's bigger one. He used one hand to stroke them together and Tadashi moaned again. The latter realized there's now way he can hold back anymore. Morals be damned, his lust won this round. He sat up and held Hiro's shoulders tighter.

"Hiro, wait!" he said, gasping. "... Do you really want this?"

Hiro stared him, nodding.

"Listen, Hiro," Tadashi said slowly and he hoped Hiro would change his mind. "Once we reached the point of no return, I no longer have the right to be called your brother."

"That's fine with me. I don't think I'm worthy to be your brother anyways."

Hiro kissed his lips again but Tadashi didn't struggle back this time.

* * *

Hiro whimpered as he lay on his back, his body sweating and his hands clutching the bed sheets. Tadashi is above him, rubbing their heated cocks together after coating them with slick lube taken from his drawer. He moved his hips back and forth, rubbing their arousals together in such an agonizing, slow pace and it's driving Hiro mad.

"N-no, stick your dick inside me!" Hiro demanded. "I want you to screw me!"

"Hiro, as much as I want to help you by claiming your tiny ass, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why is THAT?"

"It's because..." Tadashi paused. He looked embarrassed. "I've never topped before. I'm usually a bottom."

"Oh."

Hiro looked at his brother, mildly disappointed at this revelation. However, he was determined to have his sexual fantasy to become a reality. So what if his brother is not the dominant one like in his dreams?

Tadashi was taken surprise and was pushed down on the bed on his stomach. Before he can act, he felt two of Hiro's lube-coated fingers sliding into his backdoor, scissoring and stretching the tight hole.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" he wailed.

"I'm prepping you up, I'm going to make love to you instead," Hiro replied. He thrusted his fingers deep as far he can go inside his brother and he was pleased to see him twitching and mewling in pleasure. "I saw videos of guys doing this with girls and other guys, so that the sex wouldn't be painful."

**_"You watch porn?!"_ **

"Is this really a good time to discuss what stuff I watch?" Hiro asked, rolling his eyes.

_"Hiro, please! T-take your fingers out, I'm sensitive!"_

Hiro removed his fingers and planted soft kiss on his brother's back. He then parted Tadashi's legs wider and moved between them. He carefully placed the head of his dick at the entrance, but he didn't move yet; he was so nervous and he's beginning to have second thoughts.

"Hiro... you'll do okay," Tadashi said in a reassuring tone, glancing up kindly at him. "Just move at your pace and take it easy."

This gave Hiro confidence boost. He took a deep breathe and inserted in slowly. 

His entire body went rigid as he tried to adjust to the sensation of his cock being squeezed and suffocated by the tight, warm walls. He moaned and his breathe came short and quick bursts; he felt ready to collapse from this tightness but he bravely pulled out his dick before shoving back in, and he repeated this slowly. His hips swayed back and forth in mesmerizing thrusts.

"Hi-Hiro, your dick..." Tadashi groaned, feeling his ass burning thought it was soon replaced by a radiating warmth coupled with a pressurized pleasure. He moved a little so Hiro can get a better angle thrusting into him. He moaned as he felt Hiro's rock-hard dick sliding in and out, rubbing against his walls while pressure began to build up in his lower regions.

Hiro clutched his hands tight on his brother's waist, without letting go. A few minutes passed and the room is filled with the sounds of heavy moans and skin slapping against each other. Hiro was in a state of bliss and wonder; he's having sex with his brother, and this isn't one of his dreams. This is the real thing and he was loving every moment of it despite how tired his body and legs are getting.

"Hiro, you wanna take a quick break?" Tadashi asked him gently.

The younger boy nodded wordlessly, panting. He wasn't used to exerting this much energy. He pulled out from his brother and laid next to him. Tadashi moved over on his back, and wrapped a comforting arm around Hiro's shoulders.

"How do you feel, little guy?" he asked softly, smiling.

"I'm alright," Hiro mumbled. "It feels so weird...."

"We could stop, you know."

Hiro shook his head. "N-no, no. I wan't continue this. This felt so good so far."

Tadashi sighed but he grinned a little before stealing kiss from his brother's lips. "Just don't make too much noise, alright?" He then moved on his stomach, exposing his ass and waited for Hiro. The latter rested enough before he continued thrusting his dick inside the slippery pucker hole, moving roughly in rapid strokes. Tadashi suddenly groaned loudly and he clamped his mouth shut.

He felt his sensitive sweet spot being hit; a wave smashing into his groin, wave after wave smashing over the rest of his body. His skin felt super receptive, he could feel every hair follicle on his scalp, and he felt the warm pressure building up again.

 _"Oh, god, Hiro!"_ he gasped. He was now sweating and pressing his forehead against the pillow. He was getting extremely aroused from this, he couldn't believe that this is actually happening. He tried to remember when was the last time he felt this good during sex. Tadashi found himself practically begging his brother to fuck him harder.

Hiro, meanwhile, had quickened his hips, blinding ramming his dick deeper and harder inside the tight walls. The botfighter was grunting and crying out loudly from this intense pleasure, Tadashi was afraid Aunt Cass might hear him.

 _"T-Tadashi, your ass is so hot, and it's swallowing me up!"_ Hiro whimpered. _"I can't stop, I'm going to explode...!"_

Tadashi tried to say something but he ended up moaning again and his semen shot across the sheets. When it was over he lay on the bed, quivering and gasping for air. He felt Hiro still pumping and moving above him. Then it was Hiro's turn to climax; he screamed as his hot cum filled up inside his brother's ass and his mind went blank. He saw a flash of white burst in front of his eyes before he collapsed with exhaustion.

The last thing he heard was his Tadashi calling out his name.

* * *

The following morning, Hiro woke up feeling warm and light. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying in his own bed. It was sunny outside the window but the blinds were closed. Hiro tried to remember what happened the night before and the image of him screwing his older brother flashed before his eyes. He quickly checked under the covers and discovered he was wearing his pajamas instead of being naked. 

He was disappointed again. "Another dream," he sighed.

At this moment, Tadashi came into the room carrying a plate of breakfast. "Hey, Hiro," he called out quietly.

Hiro blushed and sat up. "Tadashi? What are you doing here, I thought you went to school."

"I live here, bonehead," the inventor said, snorting. "Plus, I don't have classes on a Saturday."

"Oh."

Hiro blushed again, but now he felt so hungry for some reason. Tadashi brought him a muffin and a banana and Hiro was gorging on them. Tadashi then sat on the bed and looked at him guiltily.

"You okay, niisan?"

"You remember what we did last night, right?" Tadashi inquired.

"Everything," Hiro replied as he wiped the muffin crumbs from his mouth. "Did you enjoy it, Tadashi."

"Alright, I'll admit you did a great job at your first try. But... Are you alright? Are you satisfied?"

Hiro thought for several minutes as he stared into his brother's brown eyes. He had to admit, now that after he had finally acted out his fantasies, he didn't feel the urge to daydream about them anymore and probably he won't be experiencing any further wet dreams no longer. Maybe.

"I'm satisfied with the fuck," Hiro grinned cheekily. He winked at his brother before sucking on the banana suggestively. "And maybe I want to try again tonight~"

Tadashi spluttered in shock. " _Again?!_ Isn't you topping me already enough for you?"

"Nope, this time I want to be the bottom. And maybe do more stuff I've wanted to try out."

_"More?!"_

At this, Hiro went over to kiss Tadashi's lips and rubbed his thigh with one hand. "C'mon, niisan, just another round and then I'll quit asking favors... Eventually."

"No--no more, I'm putting my foot down--" Tadashi growled but he kissed his brother back. He felt Hiro's hand cupping his crotch and another hard bulge forming. There's no way he can get away with this, but he knows he'll get his brother to listen to him one day. For now, he decides to stay for the ride and let Hiro do whatever he wants.

_Dammit, Hiro._

-fin-


End file.
